1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus that includes an ink storage unit that stores ink.
2. Related Art
Recently, an ink jet printer that includes a print head which discharges ink, a sub-tank that stores ink, a forward path through which ink flowing out from the sub-tank to the print head flows, and a backward path through which ink flowing into the sub-tank flows has been known (refer to JP-A-2012-171181).
The inventors have found the following problems.
In a printing apparatus such as an ink jet printer in the related art, in a case where bubbles are contained in the ink flowing from an inflow path to the ink storage unit, there is a concern that the bubbles will enter the outflow path. When the bubbles entering the outflow path reaches an ink discharge head, this results in a defective discharge of the ink discharge head and the absence of dots on a printed image occurs.